


Pink Moon Tiara-Flavored Kisses

by Sweetsugariness



Series: MamoUsa Week 2018 [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsugariness/pseuds/Sweetsugariness
Summary: ((For MamoUsa Week 2018 on tumblr!)) This fic takes place in the Infinity Arc of the manga. Mamoru is taken, somewhat unwillingly, to a Sailor Moon-themed cafe by Usagi for a date night.





	Pink Moon Tiara-Flavored Kisses

“Are you ‘Tsukino,’ table for two?”

“Yes, we are!” Usagi hooked her arm in Mamoru’s. The hostess slightly bowed and then waved to the couple, signaling them to follow her as she walked deeper into the cafe. Usagi took a few steps forward but was tugged backwards when Mamoru refused to move. “What are you waiting on, Mamo-chan?”

“It’s just,” he stopped to sigh, “you don’t feel weird about this at all?”

Usagi swung her head from side-to-side, making her ponytails dance behind her. “This is going to be so much fun! I promise!” With that, she pulled her boyfriend forward.

The cafe looked nice enough, with neat and small tables under warm but dim lighting. It might have even been romantic, but his glimpse of a cardboard Sailor Moon cut-out made a cringe return to his face.

“I was going to bring the girls here but I could only save so much allowance! Maybe next time!” Usagi told him as they finally arrived to their seats. The hostess handed her and Mamoru menus, menus with their future daughter posing dramatically on the cover. If only he could demand that a waiver be signed before cafes used Chibiusa’s image for commercial purposes, he thought as he sighed again. “Don’t worry Mamo-chan,” Usagi insisted as they both sat down. “I have enough for us, well, enough for myself but you’ll be fine!”

He looked at Usagi. His girlfriend beamed widely as her blue eyes zipped to each and every poster of her friends. She hadn’t seemed so excited in quite some time, Mamoru noted to himself as he feigned a smile back. However, when he saw Tuxedo Mask dashing across the televisions in the center of the cafe, winking and grinning and causing a gaggle of nearby female customers to giggle, he turned bright red and ducked into his menu.

“Ooh, already ready to order?” Usagi asked. She opened her own menu and started to skim it. “These are so cool! ‘Water and Flame Concerto?’ That’s based on Ami and Rei probably - but look at how much ice cream that is! And it’s got blue jelly too?!” Mamoru could practically hear her salvate. “Oh! But there’s also Crystal Star Pancakes! They’ve got strawberries…Oh, oh, but this one! Look Mamo-chan!” She pointed one picture and Mamoru blushed even more. “Tuxedo Mask’s Jet-Black Curry! It even has rose petals! You should get that one!”

“I’ll think about it Usako.” He murmured quietly. Glancing back on the screen, he grimaced at the sight of the Senshi destroying a greenhouse of life-sucking flowers one of the Witches 5 had made.

He knew that curious, not-too-sensible civilians sometimes liked to record the Senshi’s battles. That wasn’t the issue, thanks to certain magic that made the senshi unrecognizable to those not empowered themselves, but the enemies themselves worried him. If Pluto hadn’t been awakened when she had, that daimon could have badly hurt Chibiusa. He knew these battles were only going to get worse, and the fact that these mysterious Outers skirted the line between friend and foe made the fights even scarier.

Soon enough, he could feel it, they’d have to battle the worst evil they have faced yet. And it’d be Usagi - the girl in front of him who chatted with other patrons about how cool Sailor V was, the girl who hungrily eyed a batch of Supreme Thunder Cream Puffs that strolled by on a tray, the girl would was enjoying her normality so much- who’d have to fight the hardest. It wasn’t fair at all, Mamoru thought. Usagi deserved the world to him, but the world demanded so much from Sailor Moon, it seemed, in return.

“Mamo-chan?” Usagi’s voice brought him back to the present. “Do you, do you really not like this place that much?” She looked down. “I’m sorry, we can find someplace else and-”

He shook his head. “Sorry, I was just distracted. I’m having a good time, Usako. You are with me, after all, how could I not be?” Usagi’s pinking face and gleeful grin told Mamoru that those were the right words to say.

A server strolled by a second later, and Mamoru immediately ordered the black curry for himself and the cream puffs for Usagi. The rest of date had them chatting, eating, feeding each other, and occasionally giving each other Pink Moon Tiara lemonade-flavored kisses. Then he told her he’d pay, not that the blonde put up much of a fight on that front. The Sailor Moon cafe may have cost him some money and some embarrassment, but seeing Usagi radiant from happiness was worth a whole lot more.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to use actual menu items from the Sailor Moon Cafes that popped up awhile ago. Of course, I changed some things around it'd fit in a fictional world rather than the real world. But we're half way through the week already! I was worried that I wouldn't be able to keep up but somehow I am managing. Thank you to those who have commented or given kudos! It means a lot to me and I'll reply to the comments soon. :D


End file.
